Rheine Kögler
|Personality = Rheine used to be a happy-go-lucky, innocent girl who tended to make friends with everyone. After being cyberbullied, however, she saw a darker side to both life and humanity, causing her to suffer from bouts of bipolar depression. When in the company of trusted friends and family, Rheine has a flippant attitude and a sarcastic sense of humor, constantly poking fun at them in a playful manner. She becomes more subdued, however, in the presence of strangers. Her childhood...was not an ordinary one, and she was pushed to surpass her own limits in terms of education. This has left her with a "perfect or nothing" goal mindset that fortunately has been fading as she grows. Riddles irk her as she prefers to visualize the eccentric, the impossible, and the insane. This does not deter her lust for knowledge, always believing that whatever she learns is "not enough." Experiences and hereditary traits have made her insecure, mistrustful, and defensive of both her person and her loved ones. One of her best friends' recent death has made an even bigger impact, and she now sees herself as responsible if she does nothing while knowing. She allows herself to be friendly and not aloof, but rarely does anyone ever truly break her walls and get deemed worthy enough to be referred to as a friend and not as an acquaintance. Her parents' strict actions have traumatized her to the point that she is frightened at the prospect of being hurt, be it mentally, physically, or verbally. It has also left her with an automatic impulse to hold back her full wrath, for she now realizes the terrifying fact that a human's worse enemy is their own person. To this day she is surprised the Hat sent her to Gryffindor - she doubts that she can ever be brave. But perhaps, just perhaps, Rheine thinks the reason is because she aspires to be brave. Daring is probably the only trait she dares to be remotely true about her. An avid reader she is, and more often than not does she follow her feelings rather than reason, and if you ask her, it hasn't screwed up her life too badly. With no qualms on lying (with a few exceptions), Rheine's morals are confused and warped. She openly acknowledges that some borders have to be crossed despite society's opinion, but at the same time secretly fears prosecution. Her resilience and stubbornness has proven more than a match for her superiors, often leaving them to desperately need some Advil. A tendency to hold grudges long-term has identified Rheine as a mostly loyal ally and deadly enemy, but there are times that she remembers to forgive. But she never forgets. Introvert (11%) Sensing (1%) Feeling (38%) Perceiving (89%) *She has a slight preference of Introversion over Extraversion. *She has a marginal or no preference of Sensing over Intuition. *She has a moderate preference of Feeling over Thinking. *She has a strong preference of Perceiving over Judging. |Gif 2= HaleyP-gif2.gif |Relationships= |-|Family= Shem Niesa Shem is Rheine's 44 year old father. Despite moving away, Rheine remains a "daddy's girl" and maintains a relatively close relationship with her parent. They both share the general dislike of Janissa, which has brought them closer. Their father-daughter relationship was so strong that Rheine inadvertently forced Fabian to allow her to visit her father for a duration of two months every year. There's some tension between the the two, however, mostly due to Shem keeping their heritage a secret from his daughter. Rheine has managed to forgive him, but she isn't certain if she can ever fully trust him again, thus lessening the chance of her telling him of her problems. Ever since she has begun studying at Hogwarts, Rheine noted that her father seemed to flinch at the sight of her. Janissa Kögler Janissa is Rheine's 40 year old mother. Their mother-daughter relationship is rather rocky as of currently, and with Rheine keeping her bipolar depression a secret, she has grown distant. For most of Rheine's known life, Janissa insisted that Rheine do things her way. This resulted in severe rebellious behavior from the latter. Janissa refused to admit she was in fact sometimes manipulative and verbally abusive towards her daughter. It was also Janissa's idea to get annulled from Shem, which Rheine is angry at her for. Despite her harsh words and demands, Janissa truly does want the best for her child, which Rheine acknowledges secretly. Fabian Kögler Rheine doesn't exactly dislike her stepfather, but she doesn't like him at the same time. They have a bit of a professional relationship with Janissa being Fabian's wife and Rheine's mother, and are at least polite towards each other. Fabian also reluctantly allowed Rheine to visit her father in the Philippines, which Rheine is dearly grateful for. Maycie Ilan As a rather sweet aunt, Rheine deeply cares for Maycie. The latter was kind enough to provide a home for Rheine and her mother for almost two years. Rheine knows how to look past Maycie's alcohol addiction and see who her aunt really is. They remain on friendly terms. Reynard Waire-Ilan Despite being prone to temper tantrums, Reynie is dearly loved by his cousin. They are extremely close, and act more like brother and sister than cousins. Reynie, Rheine was told by Maycie, might be a Muggle-born after exhibiting possible acts of magic, and this was soon proven after surviving the werewolf attack. After Rheine left for England, Reynie was known to be more sulky. They stayed in contact with each other via owl, which Reynie found amusing. Nearing Christmas break, Reynie was attacked by a werewolf and hospitalized, officially comatose. Rheine was frantic and restless until she managed to visit. Reynie fortunately became semi-conscious near the end of Rheine's visit, but on the full moon he transformed and nearly killed his cousin if it were not for two wizards who had been positioned to watch over him. The incident left Rheine with a vivid claw mark scar on her shoulder, though Reynie can only remember flashes of it and thus is unaware of the situation. They kept in close touch, and their bond had only strengthened with Rheine determined to learn how to make a Wolfsbane potion for his sake. During March 2025, Rheine made a deal with her Herbology professor to ensure his safety. It was lucky that she did, as shortly after the end of term, Reynie was forced to move to Britain for his safety. Overjoyed as she was, Rheine could not help but worry for Reynie and his mental state. |-|Friends= Lyssa Mae Megat Lyssa was probably the only person who could see through Rheine's kaleidoscopic veil. Rheine met her online several months prior to her move to England, and the two stuck together like glue despite their age difference (with Lyssa being 5 years older.) Upon Rheine receiving her Hogwarts letter, Lyssa coincidentally decided to admit to her supposedly Muggle friend that she was in fact a witch. This likely would have been a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy if Rheine had not turned out to be a witch herself. Once Lyssa found out, she explained her real history to the girl who pretty much was a little sister to her. Lyssa had graduated from Hogwarts from Ravenclaw House, and had recently started working for the Ministry of Magic of her home country as a member of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She had inhuman pain tolerance, the highest in wizarding history itself, and was thus immune to the Cruciatus Curse. An accomplished Legilimency and Occlumency user, it was a surprise to all when she didn't go for the Department of Mysteries. Less than a month before Rheine left for Hogwarts (and thus disabling all contact as Muggle technology goes haywire when exposed to too much magic), Lyssa was killed in Russia when she and two of her workmates were targeted by wizard assassins for a reason still unknown to Rheine. Her immunity to the Cruciatus Curse helped her for most of the battle, but she was ultimately defeated brutally. According to reports, she'd taken five of her attackers to the grave with her, and had been the last one standing. Rheine received an email a week later; the message of Lyssa's death being distributed to Muggle and wizarding friends using various means. Another week later, she was sent a recording (no doubt by the murderer) of Lyssa's last screams, which coincidentally included her nickname for Rheine. Rheine turned it in to the wizarding authorities almost immediately, but from then on began to blame herself for Lyssa's death. Devastated at the loss of the sister she never had, she carried her grief to Hogwarts, successfully disguising it. Rheine also began to carry around a picture of Lyssa in her pocket, which she spoke to when events turned out for better or worse. KJ Ashworth KJ's another of Rheine's supposedly Muggle friends whom she met online. He was the friend who helped her get diagnosed for her mental disorder, seeing as he lived in Lincolnshire as well. Shortly before Rheine left for Hogwarts, he revealed that he was in fact a Durmstrang student (on his 6th year) to her. He also taught her the basics of a Quidditch - the only sport where he never went easy on her. When KJ was a kid, he and his little sister were caught in a car pileup on a highway. His dad, who had been driving, and him were relatively unharmed save for a few broken bones and whatnot. However, his sister died from internal bleeding while they waited for rescue. This resulted in severe trauma, and KJ became extremely overprotective. He eventually got over his phobia of cars and driving, but the thought of losing another loved one never ceased to frighten him. Rheine apparently reminded him of Tanya (maybe a tad too much), so he's rather protective of her. They share a tightly knit sister-brother relationship, though contact is difficult between the two magic schools. KJ and her met up during the Christmas hols, playing Quidditch. He was delighted that she was playing reserve seeker for Gryffindor, and hinted that he might have to transfer to Hogwarts for his 7th year. After the end of term, Kale owled her, explaining that he had proposed to his girlfriend and were getting married after graduation. Rheine was assigned to be the bridesmaid, and was absolutely delighted. |-|Acquaintances (+)= [[Cassandra Gideon|'Casper Gideon']] Currently Casper doesn't seem to have any evident opinion on Rheine. However, Rheine agreed with the Ravenclaw that Muggles are capable of brewing potions, and cannot help but silently approve of her walkout during the first Potions class of the year, despite it being somewhat uncalled for. They partnered up for Transfiguration, and Rheine has decided she likes the girl. [[Pelagia (Siren) Liquero|'Pelagia Liquero']] Pelagia is in the same year, the same House, and the same dorm room as Rheine, which greatly encourages conversation. Rheine finds the other girl a tad too chatty for her liking, but sweet and lighthearted at the same time. Pelagia blatantly prefers Rheine to Faith, something that Rheine isn't really proud of. Their relationship isn't really on the "friends" level yet, but they're getting there. [[Winston Wolf|'Winston Wolf']] A Hufflepuff boy in her year, Winston was rather friendly towards Rheine. She became acquainted with him after the DADA fiasco and by the Black Lake. He encouraged her not to need to aspire to be anyone else but herself, and Rheine accepted it and thanked him. She soon encountered him in the Dance Hall, finding him moping about his best friend Sapphire Allen transferring schools. They got into a heated discussion, with Winston noting her sleep deprivation and weak shoulder. Eventually coming to an agreement, Rheine revealed the reason for her injury (but being very vague about it), and Winston explained his situation with his mother. After they exchanged words and Rheine offered advice, Winston left. [[Victoria Iglesias|'Victoria Iglesias']] A Gryffindor girl 2 years older than her. Soon after her scrape with Faith in the DADA office, Rheine had gone to the library to study and distract herself from the current events. Victoria stumbled upon her when she got lost, and her Tagalog mutterings caught Rheine's attention. The two immediately took a liking to each other, being from the same country, and they started a conversation in their native tongue. At one point, they got to Quidditch, with Rheine worrying about not being able to play due to her feud with Faith and the latter being the current Gryffindor captain's sister. Victoria actually offered to try and persuade Thomas into letting her play, and Rheine was drastically touched by the offer. Rheine was most impressed by Vic's body-block in the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match, cheering for the team. Victoria returned the favor later when she was benched, watching Rheine play during the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match, despite the loss. In Gryffindor's final match against Ravenclaw, the two Chasers partnered up proved to be a deadly combination, and Lady Luck favored them that day, allowing them to come in second for the Quidditch Cup. They later encountered each other in the Hogwarts kitchens and bonded over their love of mangoes. They had such a good time that they forgot about curfew, and very nearly got caught as they rushed back. During the conversation, Victoria invited Rheine to meet with her family at the Quidditch World Cup, and she accepted. [[Owen Connor|'Owen Connor']] During a day of her fourth year, while wandering the Hogwarts Grounds and poring over an advanced Potions textbook, Rheine promptly bumped into Owen Connor, a second year Ravenclaw. They conversed a while, getting along quite well until things took a turn for the theatrics. Owen broke into tears at the mention of family, as his own had died due to a werewolf attack (or as he claims, a robber), and Rheine managed to connect with him due to Lyssa's death. Soon afterwards, Rheine's owl Saona located her owner and delivered her a letter successfully as the two students parted ways. The letter was from Rheine's aunt that made her scream, as it brought news that her cousin Reynie had been attacked by an unknown creature, with critical injuries. Maycie admitted in the letter that she suspected it was a werewolf, and upon Rheine's mentioning of it, Owen nearly fell over, though it went unnoticed. [[Melinda Bagman|'Melinda Bagman']] Currently, Rheine is unaware of Melinda's relation to Faith. They first talked in the library about Melinda's planned exploit in the Forbidden Forest, which Rheine did not try to question too much. Parting on okay terms, Rheine met the girl again while lurking around the dungeons, shortly after Melinda's parents' death. Things escalated rather steadily, and Rheine tried her best to comfort the girl, and succeeded marginally. So far, Rheine guesses that they are on pretty decent terms, and she has a soft spot for the eleven year old. |-|Acquaintances (-)= [[Cecilie Eskildsen|'Cecilie Eskildsen']] Rheine personally hadn't spoken to the Slytherin girl when Cecilie ganged up on her with Faith. It was Cecilie's underlying snide comment that made Rheine lose it and walk out of DADA class bitterly, believing Faith had already won. During the Christmas hols, Rheine encountered her in the Transfiguration section of Flourish and Blotts. She discovered that Cecilie was also learning to become an Animagus, and they had a short conversation. For some reason, she also lied on Cecilie's behalf when Alessia, the latter's mother, came to scold her daughter for being late on their rendezvous. Once Cecilie was out of earshot, Alessia apologized on her daughter's behalf in the case she was giving Rheine a hard time, revealing that Cecilie had been mistreated by other children when she was little. Rheine had found a limited edition book on Animagi during her stay in the PH, and remembered to send it shortly after the Christmas hols to Cecilie, believing she might find it interesting. The Slytherin, in turn, sent her a book on theories of extinct Animagi. They met again in Hogwarts, in the Potions-Mixing room, where Rheine did her more dangerous experiments. Cecilie gave her a booklet on how to figure out her Animagus form before going on to try and catch up with Potions lessons (which she had been skipping.) Rheine eventually passed out from both sleep deprivation and exhaustion caused by the Animagus recognition potion, and was then carted off to the hospital wing by Cecilie. By the Viaduct, the two met once more, both having received letters from their family. Cecilie mentioned that her grandmother was dying, and they exchanged problems before moving on to other subjects. Their once-professionalish manner towards each other is evolving slowly into something more...friendly. |-|Enemies= [[Faith Bagman|'Faith Bagman']] Loathe as Rheine is to admit it, Faith has definitely leveled up to become an enemy. Faith was rather pissed that Rheine was taking all the answers in classes and inadvertently not letting anyone else participate, leading her to believe that the latter was trying to take her spot as top student. She lashed out on Rheine in the middle of DADA, and events escalated quickly with Cecilie Eskildsen helping her gang up on Rheine and the depressed Gryffindor walking out with a halfhearted apology to the professor. Faith clearly and currently still does hate her for "trying to take everything away from her," even going as far as discussing tactics with the Herbology professor, though she definitely doesn't know that. Rheine, however, was not lying when she stated that she looked up to Faith since first day, and is more confused and hurt than angry seeing as the majority of onlookers seem to side with Faith, including the professors. Surprisingly she isn't that angry at Faith, even trying to make her view known to acquaintances Pelagia and Winston. After meeting with Professor Déonté in the latter's office, Rheine acted on her suspicions that Faith had more than one reason for hating her. She tried to pry it out of the girl, but was met with resistance, causing her to believe the reason may be a tad personal. The two got into another verbal fight in the middle of Herbology, Rheine being unable to ignore Faith's jab and ended up getting her third detention. Her sympathy for the girl is fading slowly but surely, now almost certain that Faith's being narrow-minded and selfish. |Skills= Concentration and Speed Reading 7 years of extensive training from a Muggle supplementary school program (from age 4-11) has taught Rheine a few tricks. Her concentration is exceptionally better than most people her age, and her reading comprehension is only deterred slightly by her speed. The former allows her to practice and learn spells more easily, and the latter enables her to cram faster prior classes. *OOC Note: This is not an exotic ability, as the unnamed program implied exists in real life and is available for everyone as long as they have the money. Potions Rheine is unusually good at potions, despite its similarity to Muggle cooking (which she fantastically sucks at.) She managed to catch up to 3 years of schoolwork on it, and excelled easily at the subject. Her generally terrible memory somehow allows her to recall potion recipes, ingredients, their uses, and other potion-related matters with nearly perfect clarity. It's the only subject which theories she can comprehend at the first try. Currently, she's studying up on how to make the ridiculously difficult Wolfsbane Potion for her cousin. Mythology Mythology has always been a hobby of hers. As of 2024, she's fairly good at Grecian and Roman mythology, somewhat okay with Egyptian, and only beginning with Norse. Dark Magic Rheine's more than just "well equipped" with knowledge of Dark Magic - she has a natural aptitude for it. It's not unusual, with her being descended from a line of Dark wizards and witches, but it's certainly disturbing, though she can't do anything about it. Even her childhood bursts of magic did more harm than help. |trivia = General= |-|Magical= |-|Misc.= Her zodiac sign is Aries. She can't swim, just float, which she believes "won't do me any good if some crazy magical creature is trying to drag me down the depths and eat me for lunch." She suffers from tonsillitis. She's cracked her skull three times in her life. Her name "Rheine" is a variation of "Rain." She is a striking resemblance of one of her most dangerous ancestors. Mangoes are her favorite fruit. She has never been capable of deciding between cats and dogs. |Gallery= HaleyP.jpg|Rheine's first winter 13-Rheine.jpg|13 year old Rheine 10 year old Rheine.jpg|Rheine, 10 Rheine-Haley-11.jpg|Rheine, 11 12-Rheine.jpg|Rheine, 2022 Rheine-H14.jpg|At a Muggle restaurant Rheine aka Haley.jpg Rheine-Haley.jpg |Gif 3 = Haleygif3.gif }} Category:Characters Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Half-Blood Category:Brown/Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Aspen Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:March Birthday Category:Students Category:Fifth Years Category:Left Handed Category:Born in Philippines Category:Speaks Filipino Category:ISFP Category:Insect Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Straight Category:Demi Category:Omnia Lesvos